Crisis on the Seas
by truelightbyakuya
Summary: Saria and her clan have been following Tetra and her pirates for some time. She knows the pirates are searching for something, but what? She plans to find out.      Rated T for minor profanities. Slightly AU. Kind of a mix of the games. Not Girl on Girl
1. The Adventure Begins

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first Fanfic ever! I think it'll be really good, once I get used to writing. The first chapter is kinda short, but trust me! The chaps will get longer (and hopefully better…) as the story moves along. I already have the first five chapters planned out, so I have a vague idea of the direction this is going. Remember to RnR!**

* * *

><p><span>_.:. .:. .:._<span>

.:. The Adventure Begins .:.

"Let's go! We have to follow them!" Saria shouted to her crew as she slipped on the underwater gear over her clothing. She stood in the top floor of the Ninja sub, staring at the two who were supposed to be going with her out to spy on the pirates.

The sub was rather large, able to carry nearly fifty people. It was indeed very impressive, and Saria had to hand it to Barnes. He knew what he was doing. Their vessel was designed just for their purpose: to follow the Pirate ship without being detected. As of yet, Saria knew they hadn't. Even the brilliant Captain Tetra couldn't see through their ruse.

"Hold on! We can't move as fast as you Saria!" The second in command yelled back, just as the zipper to the wetsuit got caught halfway. Saria watched for a second, as the two she was taking on the mission put on their gear, much too slowly in her opinion. She sighed angrily, wondering why Mido couldn't work a simple zipper. Being impatient, she dashed over to help. While he fumbled with his zipper, she slipped his face mask over his head, letting it rest around his eyes and nose.

"There! Hurry now. We don't know how long Tetra and her gang will be up there. I have to know what those _pirates_ are up to." she spoke, hatred dripping from the word.

"D-Don't tell that to me! Farore is the one who is being slow!" He stuttered, his face just slightly pink from embarrassment. Looking over, Saria noticed he was right; the other girl with hair almost matching her own in color was struggling to get the suit on. Farore hadn't even put the suit on yet, and was trying to find the foot hole in the suit.

"Do you want to back out? I doubt you'll be of much help in this situation with the way you are performing right now…" she spoke, watching Farore trip over the leg of the rubbery garment. As she fell, she looked up at Saria with a shocked expression.

"N-!" Farore fell flat on her face before she could finish, causing laughter to escape from Saria's lips. She looked up with an extremely red face.

"No! Just give me a minute, Saria! I'm just a little excited over my first mission is all." Saria's laughter died down and she stared at the girl for second before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Farore. We don't have time to waste. C'mon Mido." She called to her partner. She felt bad for the poor girl. Ever since they picked her up off of that island, she's wanted so badly to be a part of the clan. She would make a fine Ninja, if only she could get over her klutzy tendencies.

Farore was indeed a very smart girl. It was quite a surprise to Saria, though, to find someone who knew so many secrets about the world, but would trip over her own feet if she wasn't paying close attention to her steps. Farore's knowledge had helped Saria and her clan often, especially when following the pirates. Many times had the girl saved the sub from going into waters to shallow to hold it. For that, Saria was grateful to the girl.

"Maybe next time!" She called behind her shoulder, her apologetic green eyes meeting the somber emerald ones. She felt her heart cringe as she saw how crestfallen she was. _Please forgive me, Farore! I have to do this to win! I can't let Tetra get whatever she's after. Not after wha__t the Pirates have done._

"Saria!" She heard a slightly annoying voice call. She looked back to see a worried looking Mido halfway up the ladder that led outside. _Right. I'm in the middle of a mission. No time for sympathy. _Her face hardened and became fierce, like the Ninja warrior she was. When Mido saw that she had regained my composure, he smiled and headed outside. She followed.

_.:. .:. .:._

The first thing she took in was the sea air. Oh how she loved the outside world. Saria hated being cooped up in that sub for so long with a fiery burning passion, but what else could she do? They had to stay hidden when following the Pirates around, especially that Tetra. Ever since she took command, the group had become organized and more of a threat. That was just one of the reasons she hated the infamous Pirate Captain Tetra.

"Ready?" Saria asked, receiving a nod and a cocky smile from Mido. "Alright, so here's the plan: We swim from here over to that island where the ship is docked, sit underwater, and listen. Got it? Take this." she held out her hand, giving Mido an 'L' shaped tube to breathe from.

"I use this to breathe right? Wow, it's a good thing we have Barnes with us! He always comes up with the most amazing things!" Mido laughed, speaking of the inventor that comes up with most of the gadgets the Ninjas used in their fight against the Pirates.

"Yeah. Enough talk. We have to go." Saria took a look off into the distance at the large ship that had anchored next to an abandoned island. _What could they possibly want? Th__ey've been stopping at so many islands recently, all of them uninhabited. What is she looking for? _Before Saria could continue her thought process, she was startled out of her thoughts when she was splashed with cool ocean water. At first she was ready to throw a few punches, until she realized where she was. _Right_. Not wanting to be left behind, she followed quickly after Mido.

_.:. .:. .:._

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for chapter one! I hope you guys like it. I wonder how I did? I hope it wasn't too bad. I know it's kinda boring so far, but it has only begun! Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter in a few days… <strong>

**This is where I say stuff like 'Please review,' right? I don't know. I'm new at this, so please be nice!**

**Don't forget to review! I need to know how I did! Just a simple 'Good job' or 'It needs work' would be _so_ amazing. **

**Please?**

**X3**


	2. Mysterious Cave

**Okay! So here it is! The next chapter! I think it is slightly better than the last chapter… What do you guys think? Better? Worse? It is definitely longer. **

**Well without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>_.:. .:. .:._<span>

.:. Mysterious Band of Pirates .:.

"Why are we here again?" one Pirate asked, his arms crossed tightly over his chest with a toothy smirk spread across his whiskered face.

"How should I know? Miss Tetra never tells us anything. You know how she is. 'Just leave the thinking to me. You guys just follow orders and it'll all work out.'" The other, much taller, pirate scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. You know, if I was leading, things would be much different! Everyone would know what was going on and we wouldn't be out looking for some mysterious treasure for months on end! We'd be out sailing the open seas out lookin' for adventure! Haha!" The shorter one laughed with his eyes full of life and adventure. He drew his sword and battled make-believe monsters, growling playfully all the while. "Take this, you beast!"

_Boy is he strange. If all the Pirates are like __him, I'd understand why Tetra wouldn't tell them anything_. Saria thought, looking over to see a very entertained Mido mimicking the Pirate's actions underwater. She gave him an icy glare, knowing very well what would happen if he caused too much of a commotion. _This idiot needs to calm down before I_- before she could finish her thought, a sudden booming voice startled her.

"You dimwit! Do you honestly think you could run my ship? Do you, Niko?" shouted a young girl, about the Pirate Niko's size with neon yellow hair pulled back into a swirling bun, placed precariously near the top of her head. From the looks of the small pirate, he had been even more startled by the voice than Saria had been.

"N-N-No, Miss Tetra! I was just havin' a bit of fun, you see, with Gonzo! No harm done!" Niko said, his hand pulled into a salute. Even from under the ocean's surface, Saria could see Gonzo's annoyance and Niko's fear.

Tetra chuckled. "Of course, of course." She started to walk away, but turned suddenly. "But just so you know, little Niko, even if you did somehow find a way to become captain of the ship, you'd be backstabbed and marooned not three days after taking command. That or you'd drive the ship into a giant rock." She laughed whole-heartedly, her head thrown back and hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Alright boys, time to head out! We finally know the location of what we're after! It's off to Dragon Roost Island for us!" Tetra stopped suddenly, once again, this time looking very confused. Her sudden halt caused something shiny to fall from her wrist. Instinctively, Saria reached out of the water silently, and caught it, bringing her hand down quietly back under the surface.

"But then again… I'm not completely sure. You see… the cave wasn't very specific… But it's okay! I know it's in a hot location! Let's go boys!" The two male pirates shared a look, before following after their Captain.

Saria and Mido waited a few minutes before resurfacing. Saria looked down in her hand at what Tetra dropped. It was a small blue tinted crystal with thin rope tied around it. _It looks so pretty… How did she not notice it fall?_ _It_ is _rather heavy, after all…_

"Saria! I heard something about a cave! Do you think they hid something in there? Like a chest filled with their treasure?" Mido looked a Saria with eyes lit up like a young Rito about to fly for the first time. Saria hit him on the back of his head.

"Would you at least try to listen?" Saria shouted, startling Mido.

"What d'you mean? I did listen! That's why I knew about the cave!" Mido countered, his tone defensive. Saria sighed, shaking her head at Mido's interpretation skills. _How am I supposed to win against Tetra when my second in command is like this? _She questioned herself, but then thought about Niko. _Well, at lea__st I'm not the only one with defective crew members._

"Mido. She said that she found information pertaining to the treasure she was looking for. Not that she hid treasure. Pay closer attention, 'kay?" She said like a mother trying to explain a difficult concept to her young child. Mido nodded and looked down at the water with a defeated expression spread across his face.

"Good. Now let's go look for that cave she was talking about." Without checking for Niko's response, she swam gracefully toward the shore of the island.

_.:. .:. .:._

"Whoa…" Mido let out a loud gasp, sending slight echoes around the two. What shocked the two wasn't the size of the cave. The cave wasn't very big, not even as big as the field around the Deku tree back in Kokiri Forest. What amazed them were the breath-taking pictures spread all around the cave walls. What really interested Saria was an image that kept repeating, though slightly different each time.

"He looks like one of us… a Kokiri…" She mumbled to herself so quietly, Mido barely heard.

"Yeah…" Was all he said in response. Saria stepped towards one of the pictures of the boy and touched the side of his face.

"I wonder why he keeps appearing in the drawings…" Mido shrugged, not too sure himself either. Saria forced herself away from the strange rock drawing to look at the other pictures all around her. There was a sword with a purple-blue hilt, strange circles that varied in color, orbs, fairies, a small red ship, and-

"Who's that?" Mido asked pointing to the very thing Saria was staring at. A man with grey skin and an evil smirk was staring at them from his place on the wall.

"I don't know, but it gives me a bad feeling… Let's try to find what Tetra was talking about." Mido nodded and ran off toward the paintings they hadn't yet seen. Saria took one last look at the man before following.

"Saria! I think I found it! See look!" Saria did look. She saw a poem, surrounded by three gems encased in golden designs. Each one was a bit different, but they all looked like they were meant to be together.

"Hey! Look at the poem, not the pictures. You'll see that I did pay attention to what they were saying!" Mido stated proudly, his arms crossed in a cocky stance. Saria rolled her eyes.

"Would you just drop it?" She said, before looking at the poem.

_.:. .:. .:._

_For those seeking the coveted stones_

_Beware the price you may bear_

_For there are many so impure of heart_

_Who will cause pain to get what they seek_

_Possessing the stones will cause great danger_

_Take them and in turn receive great peril_

_If the warning is not enough to keep you at bay_

_You are indeed a fool who will soon cease to exist_

_For only the hero can take on such a great mission_

_One lay asleep in the branches of a tree_

_Where the earth is indeed quite bountiful_

_Where small people live, who will never age_

_So long as they stay within their home_

_Another live within a mountain_

_Soaking up the heat from within_

_Beware of the occupants who own a short temper_

_Do not expect to take the stone so easily_

_The last waits in its underwater dwelling_

_Where it is adored by the many that live there_

_But do not think even for a second_

_That retrieving the stone will be a simple task_

_For the owners would rather you sleep with the fish_

_Than to part with their beloved treasure_

_Beware you who read_

_For when you go after these priceless treasures_

_You awaken the darkness that was put to rest_

_So long ago_

_By the great and courageous Hero_

_.:. .:. .:._

"Mido, we're leaving." Saria knew what the poem was talking about. She heard the Deku tree mention it once before. She had to go protect her home and the stone from the pirates. _I should have enough time to get there before the pirates. From what Tetra said, I guess they're after the red gem. _Saria rushed off toward the ocean, Mido following close after.

_.:. .:. .:._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo…. What'd you think? I think it's decent… <strong>**Did you guys like my fail poetry? Amazing, wasn't it? ****So what was that cave all about? Do you guys know? Any guesses on what the pictures were? C'mon it isn't **_**too**_** hard!**

**So please review! It is a great motivator! Please? It doesn't have to be long, or even a complete sentence! Heck, I don't even care if it is only one word! Review! **


End file.
